Octavian Sharpe
Octavian Sharpe, who usually just goes by Sharpe, is an earth pony stallion originally from Trottingham. Sharpe specializes in anything music-related. He currently co-owns a music shop in Ponyville called High Note Music Shop along with BlueWing, and sometimes plays background music at Horte's Café. He is engaged to the lovely Puzzle Piece. He lives with Puzzle in his own room in her house. If he is not at Puzzle's house or HNMS, he is likely trotting around town with his marefriend. __TOC__ Background Sharpe was born and raised in Trottingham. His father, Steele Sharpe, and older brothers, Pick and Axe Sharpe, work in the coal mines in that area. Sharpe was never a very bulky or strong colt, and prefered to spend his time obsessing in all things music, to his father's disappointment. Sharpe demonstrated a high level of musical talent even as a foal, and grew to be the among the best musicians in Trottingham. When his cutie mark in music finally appeared, his father gave up all hope in him ever being a coal miner, and decided to let him choose his own path in life. Some time later, after trying unsuccessfully to find a job as a professional musician in Trottingham, a mining town, Sharpe decided to pack his instruments and move to Ponyville. He arrived in January 2012, and soon teamed up with BlueWing to open High Note Music Shop. The two of them currently co-own the shop, although Sharpe still owes BlueWing a considerable amount of money, since BlueWing made the payments to buy the shop. Shortly after moving to Ponyville, he had a chance meeting with a certain unicorn mare named Puzzle Piece at a café. The conversation was short and awkward, but led to him inviting her to drop by HNMS sometime. She did, and this led to the two of them spending more and more time in each other's company. Sharpe quickly grew very fond of Puzzle. He hadn't been looking for love at the time, but found himself drawn to Puzzle in a way that he hadn't felt before. After a Hearts and Hooves Day gift exchange and a kiss in Whitetail Woods, they began dating regularly. Later, he revealed that he loved her, and she revealed the same for him. Personality Sharpe is a laid-back, friendly pony who likes to make new friends, although he tends to be a bit introverted, and is often a bit awkward overall. He is practical-minded, and likes to get things done, yet also likes to slow down and enjoy life a moment at a time. He is polite, but usually informal in his mannerism. Skills Sharpe's cutie mark is two quarter notes, symbolizing his exceptional skill in all things music-related. He loves to play instruments of all kinds, and had a particular fondness for string instruments, particularly the guitar, violin, cello, and Equinese lute. While in Trottingham, Sharpe was taught the art of swordplay by an old retired adventurer whom Sharpe refers to as "Pappy Longtale." He has found little use for the skill lately, however; except for exhibition, as in the Ponyville Secret Talent Show. During a short trip to Stalliongrad, Sharpe had an unexpected run-in with an old unicorn named Sagacious the Eccentric, who spoke cryptically to him about some kind of special hidden "seed" within Sharpe, and gave him a book entitled "The Magic of Music." The book is magical, and only reveals its contents a step at a time. Through this book, a magic-induced recurring dream, and the help of Puzzle, he has discovered a secret skill. Sharpe is able to use limited magic by putting his heart deeply into his music. So far, he has only been able to lift small objects telekinetically, magically induce calmness on ponies, and provide magical self-orchestration. Despite being excited to find out more and expand his abilities, he is also rather intimidated by this newfound skill. It seems very foreign to him, and he finds it difficult to wrap his mind around the fact that he, a simple earth pony, is capable of this. Plus, he realizes that this entire thing is a stretch of the guidelines. So, he is very secretive about this skill, and doesn't use it very often. Category:OCs Category:Earth Ponies Category:Stallions Category:Inactive Characters